Back To The Future Part IV - Synopsis
by cardiff1984
Summary: A brief look at what the 3rd sequel could be like, with original ideas by the Makers of BTTF, blended with my own.
1. Synopsis

RECAP OF END OF PART III - Sunday October 27th 1985- Doc Brown briefly returns in his Time Train with Clara and their two sons Jules and Verne. Doc tells Marty and Jennifer, 'Their future is whatever they make it, so make it a good one, both of you.' Before Doc and his family head off into the space time continuum, Marty asks Doc if he's going back to the future? He replies 'Nope, already been there. Marty and Jennifer bid farewell, as Doc and his family head off in time.

Monday October 28th 1985 - A Libyan Terrorist Cell are holding Los Angeles at Ransom and threat, that if they do not release the two suspects arrested at Lone Pine Mall, Hill Valley, they will detonate a nuclear bomb. Doc Brown then appears on the scene and in exchange for the safety of the future, he offers $5 million after he ripped off Plutonium from the Libyans and the fake bomb he built out of pinball machine parts. They give Doc the detonator and before Doc heads off in time, he asks the leader of the group, who built them the new bomb? The leader refuses to co-operate. Little do the Libyans realize the money is counterfeit when arrested, the FBI suspect the terrorists were bluffing about the bomb. The Libyans accuse Doc Brown of duping them again.

Wednesday October 21st 2015 - The future is nothing like depicted in part II. No flying cars, no hoverboards, self lacing shoes etc- just like a modern day 2015. Marty is a widower after Jennifer died in the September 11th terrorist attacks in New York and they have a daughter, who he barely sees and is Lorraine's legal Guardian. Marty receives a letter from the past from Doc, who informs Marty that the future they arrived in originally, will not exist, as Doc changed the past. _The chain of events that created the advanced future in Part II, was down to Doc's association with the Libyans. After Doc was shot in 1985, and between Marty's trip to and back from 1955, the Libyans crashed into a Foto Booth, which led to Doc and Marty to flee the scene and the terrorists arrest. Meanwhile, the terrorist cell, discovered two of their men had been encarcerated and were approached by an unknown source, who offered to build them a bomb. They threatened that if the two Libyans weren't released from custody, they would detonate the bomb. The government failed to negotiate and the bomb was let off, leading to catastrophic events. Doc continues to explain, that he felt really guilty for what happened, leading to the event and went back to 1985 to prevent the disaster. Originally the disaster, led to Goldie Wilson II, a government scientist, to create artificial technology that would prevent any terrorist attack on America and their allies. This then inspired Goldie Wilson III, to create the Luxury Future, the one Doc, Marty and Jennifer originally arrived in. Now, Doc has altered events, it did have occurr to Goldie Wilson I son to advance his science to protect against terrorism and for his son to be inpsired by his fathers greatness to create a super future. But that's not the only event that's changed in the future, Doc provides Marty, with information, that leaves him broken. Due to Marty's time travelling over the weekend in 1985, he was diagnozed withn Parkinsons and in the original advanced future, they had enough scientific technology to just about find a cure. But, Doc was then distracted by the events of 1985, that he forgot how stem cell research reached a positive conclusion, after he altered events. Doc states he went further into the future to see if he could find a cure, but to no aveil and admits he cannot bare to look Marty in the eye, as he had to put the lives of millions before his friends welfare. He tells Marty he loves him like a son and then gets the potential paradox topic. Doc insists that no matter what, Biff must steal the time machine in 2015 to give himself the book in 1955, where events eventually leads their younger counterparts to travel back to 1955, where eventually Doc ends up in 1885, meets Clara and has his sons. It's compulsary for these events to occur or the Univere will be at an end. Doc tells Marty, that he wrote a letter to his counterpart in 1985 prior to his future visit, to bring Marty and Jennifers younger selves to 2015 no matter what, stating that his future was in trouble, but the Almanac scenario, will be down to Old Biff possibly remembering what had happened in 1955 and noticing how much he replicates, the Biff that gave him the book. Doc wishes Marty good luck._

Marty feels reluctant to do this favour, but feels it's only to protect the space time continuum. And when Marty attempts to coax Biff to steal the time machine and give then almanac, Doc's hunch was right. Biff realizes that it was his future self that gave him the Almanac and discovers the reason why Marty was so interested in getting Lorraine and George together. It soon dawns on Biff that the idenity of Calvin Klein, is Marty Mcfly. Biff is so shocked he has a heart attack and dies. Marty is now at his wits end, but then it dawns on him, that he has one last chance.

Monday October 26th 2015 - the early hours of Monday morning, sees 65 year old Doc Brown arrive from October 26th 1985. Marty explains the situation and shows Doc the letter, which explains his future selfs actions. Marty suggest they go back to 1905 to stop Doc going to the future, but 1985 Doc, thinks that would be totally distastrous and selfish. But they could go back to 1985, to encourage Goldie Wilson II to create the techology that eventually led up to the advanced future originally. It's a long shot, but worth a try. Doc and Marty return to 1985 in a Plutonium powered Delorean, not before Marty's daughter Linda, named after Marty's late sister, sees them and are forced to take her with them. Doc warns to Marty and Linda to stay with the time machine, while he meets with the mayors son. Doc refuels the Plutonium chamber, before he disguises himself and proceed with the mission and leaves Marty and Linda with the Delorean in an alley. While Doc tries to infiltrate Wilsons quarters, Marty carelessly lets himself be seen in daylight-by Lorraine Mcfly, who mistakes him for Calvin Klein. She sneaks into the passenger seat and shocks him by her presence, as she is in conversation with Marty's daughter. Lorraine is infatuated with the Delorean and asks for a spin. She notices how unwell Marty looks and he makes out he's a chronic alcoholic. Suddenly, the mission goes sour and Doc is arrested for involving himself with the Libyans. Authorities then locate the Delorean. Marty, Linda and Lorraine escape in the Delorean with Lorraine at the wheel and the police give chase. Gun fire and richochets seemingly scramble the time circuits and Marty, Linda and Lorraine are hauled back to the Prohibition Era, 1925!

Marty, Linda and Lorraine get involved with Alcohol gangsters, Tannens and the Mafia, while trying to find a way back to the future. Lorraine and Linda meet their ancesters, as does Marty, who is re-introduced to Seamous, William and an old vengeful Buford Tannen. Plus, Marty meets five year old Emmett, Doc Brown as a young boy.

Lorraine and Marty are kidnapped by the Tannens, who are in dispute with the local mafia and Doc's sons Jules and Verne. Following a successful rescue by Linda and the Brown sons, the Mcfly's return to the future. Doc is rescued from custody, but the future of 2015, still remains to be seen. And does Lorraine finally discover the truth about Marty aka Calvin Klein? And who, was behind the bomb being made for the Libyans, that threatened L.A?


	2. BTTF 4 Trailer

_**Do you still remember**_

 _ **...The Future?**_

 _Lightening Strikes Clocktower - Parts I, II + III_

 _Amplifier overolads - Part I_

 _Time Travel Experiment - Part I_

 _Doc sends Marty back to the future - Parts I, II + III_

 _"_ You gotta come back with me." - Doc

"Where?"- Marty

"Back to the future." - Doc

Delorean heads to the future - _Part I or II (depends on Jennifer actress)_

 _2015 Hill Valley advanced future - Part II_

 _1955 - Delorean is struck by Lightening, knocking Marty to the floor - Part II_

"I know you did send me back to the future, but I'm back. I'm back from the future." - Marty.

"Great Scott." - Doc

 _Doc faints. - Part II / III_

 _"_ Where you going now? Back to the future?" -Marty

"Nope. Already been there." -Doc

 _The Time Train disappears into the space time continuum. - Part III_

 _BLANK SCREEN_

 _"_ Officials at the Pacific Nuclear Research Facility have denied the rumor that a case of missing Plutonium was infact stolen from their volt two weeks ago. A Libyan Terrorist Group had claimed responsiblity for the alleged theft..." - News Report from Oct 25th 1985 - _Part I._

 _BLANK SCREEN_

 _Doc opening the Plutonium Case_

"They wanted me to build them a bomb. So I took their Plutonium and in turn gave them a shodder bomb case full of used pinball miachine parts." -Doc - _Part I._

 _BLANK SCREEN_

 _Marty in 2015 opens Doc's letter._

"I'm sorry Marty, but the future has changed -Doc _(O.S.)_

 _Doc arrives on Monday October 28th 1985 and offers the Libyans money to stop a Nuclear Bomb being detonated in Los Angeles._

"I had no choice." - Doc _(O.S.)_

 _Doc being shot by the Libyans at Twin Pines Mall. Marty crying out._

"Can't believe Doc's dealings with the Libyans, was a chain reaction, that could possibly destroy everything I exprienced on that October weekend in 1985.

 _Marty's photograph unfading- Part I_

 _The Almanac - Part II_

 _Marty punching Buford Tannen - Part III_

"No future Techonology." - Doc

 _Flying cars - Part II_

"No advanced artificial terror system defences." - Doc

 _Computer systems and Satellites_ , _September 11th attacks depicted by a newspaper - Jennifers funeral 2001_

"No Stem Cell research." - Doc

 _Mcfly Stem Cell Foundation_

"No Future... This is heavy." - Marty

 _1985 Doc arrives in 2015_

"What year is this?" - Doc 1985.

"This Doc is the year 2015. Looks like we have a paradox." - Marty

"Great Scott." - Doc 1985

 _Marty tries to manipulate Old Biff to steal the Almanac. Biff has a heart attack._

 _Doc and Clara in 1885 - Part III_

 _Jules and Verne - Part III_

"If Biff dies, you may not have a future in the past Doc." - Marty

"Then lets go back." - Doc 1985.

 _Marty's daughter Linda ,named after her late aunt, appears_

"Wait. Got room for one more." - Linda.

THE PASTS FATE NOW LIES IN THE FUTURE.

"Where are we? When are we?" - Linda

" October 28th 1985!" - Doc

 _Doc tries to infiltrate Goldie Wilson's quarters undetected._

 _Lorraine Baines Mcfly surprises Marty._

"Hi, Calvin." - Marty

"Calvin?" - Linda

 _Lorraine teases Marty in 1955 - Part I_

BUT AS ALWAYS THEY'LL ALL BE BACK

 _Doc 1985 is arrested._

 _Lorraine attempts to escape the police in pursuit, with her future granddaughter and son as passengers._

 _*Tell me Doctor, where are we going this time?*_

 _Temporal Displacement Occurs and the Mcfly's are hauled back to 1925._

 _*Is this the fifties or 1999?*_

 _Marty, Linda and Lorraine look to their surroundings._

"Where the hell are we?" - Linda

"When the hell are we?" - Marty

* _All I wanted to do, wa splay my guitar and sing.*_

 _In the Brown farm, Jules sons are shown._

"1925 to be precise." - Jules

"Whoa this is heavy." - Lorraine

 _Lorraine faints._

 _*So take me away, I don't mind, but you better promise I'll be back in time.*_

"Mom, mom is that you?" - Lorraine.

"Back in good 'ole 1925" - Stella.

"1925?" - Lorraine

 _Lorraine meets her teenaged mother_

 _"_ You're my M-You're my M- Lorraine

 _*I'll get back in time.*_

Linda stood next to the Clocktower in 1925

 _In the floozy bar, Linda is being perstered by Irving Tannen_

AND KEEPING IT IN THE FUTURE IS THE FAMILY TRAITS

"Hey babe what's your name?" - Irving

"Parton...Dolly Parton." - Linda

"What kind of stupid name is that?" - Irving

 _Back To The Future Theme_

"Dad died a long time ago."- Jules

 _Doc's grave is shown_

"If Dad isn't sent back to 1885, there will be a paradox and we won't exist" -Jules.

"That Eastwoods back. Time for revenge." - Buford.

 _Gun fire ensues on a beer heist._

 _Marty and Lorraine are tied up by Irving and his gang members_

"Tannen has got Dad and Grandma." - Linda

"Let's get e'm back" - Verne

 _A garage is set alight, with Marty and Lorraine trapped inside_

 _Gangsters chase Linda_

 _Jules and Verne fight the Tannens_

 _Marty knocks down Buford one more time_

"I hate manure." - Old Buford

MICHAEL J FOX

 _OK everyone lets Jazz_

CHRISTOPHER LLOYD

 _1:21 Gigawatts!_

"Seriously?" - Police Officer

THOMAS WILSON

 _Hey Mcfly, I thought I told you never to come in here_

LEA THOMPSON

 _Now, I know why it felt like I was kissing my brother._

"Which one?" - Marty

(and whoever plays Marty's daughter)

 _*I guess you guys ain't ready for that yet...but your Grandkids are gonna love it.*_

(introducing - whoever plays Jules and Verne)

 _Great Scott!_

 _How in Sir Issac Newton are we gonna fix this?"_

AND CLAUDIA WELLS /OR ELISABETH SHUE

 _Where have you two been?_

"When have we been?" - Linda

 _The time machine disappears leaving a pair of fire trails behind_

 _The time train hovering_

STEVEN SPEILBERG PRESENTS

A ROBERT ZEMECKIS FILM

"We gotta get back?" - Marty

"Where?" - Linda and Lorraine together

"Back To The Future."

BACK TO THE FUTURE...PART 4

DESTINY DEPENDS ON IT!


	3. Scene 2 Oct 28th 1985 Script

_**This is a scene directly after the recap of the conclusion of Part III. It is set on Monday October 28th 1985 in Los Angleles. A Libyan Terrorist Cell are threatening to detonate a nuclear bomb, if the two Libyans that tried to kill Doc and Marty in Part I, are not released from Jail.**_

 _ **Written as a script.**_

BLANK SCREEN

Monday

October 28th

1985

appears on the screen.

INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL

EXT. HILL VALLEY TELEGRAPH - CLOSE UP

HEADLINE READS "AUTHORITIES UNSURE ON MALL SHOOTOUT" 'Terrorists captured.'

It also shows a still of the minivan tipped over in the broken fotofox stand.

The camera pans away from the article.

EXT. DETONATOR.

A detonator with a switches and a red light are shown. The camera then pans to six men.

EXT. LIBYAN NATIONALISTS. Armed with machine guns.

EXT. HASSAM MUSKIN. The terrorist leader appears to be looking at the article with a meaningful expression of hatred and looking pretty vengeful. He thumps the table with anger and turns to his accomplices. He speaks his nations language.

(SUBTITLES ARE SHOWN)

HASSAM MUSKIN

We will not tolerate the Americans no more.

They have interfered in our business for too long.

If they think they have all the control, well they can think again.

They will meet our demands. We will trade as we want. We will not have our freedom of speech ignored

and we will prevail in the release of our comrades in Hill Valley.

(Hassam then holds up a picture of Doc Brown.

He walks around showing his associates the picture)

This man betrayed us. Wherever he is, he will be partly resonsible for what we may achieve today

(Hassam points to the detonator)

This is a new step. Thanks to our new associate, we have a chance to get our word out. Even if

it means sacrificing ourselves to prove we are not afraid.

EXT. RADIO UNIT. A call out from local authorities on ground level speak.

Hassam heads to the radio and picks up the reciever. He pushes a button.

HASSAM

Well, have you met our demands?

EXT. LOS ANGELES.

A construction site is sealed off by authorities and agents. Bystanders are seen and heard panicking.

EXT. HELICOPTERS. Police helicopters swarm the area. Agents Sanders is talking to Hassam via radio link and attempting to negotiate with the Libyans.

SANDERS

We are trying our best. It may take time.

HASSAM

Time is of essence Agent. All I have to do is flip one switch and two million people will pay

for your defiance against our country.

SANDERS

That's a very serious threat. Can we at least come to some dort of compromise here?

HASSAM

Compromise? The only compromise I have is for two of my nations brothers to be released fom custody,

unless this Hill Valley scientist sacrifices himself for the sake of your people.

SANDERS

You do realize what your saying is barbaric?

HASSAM

MYSELF AND MY COMRADES ARE WILLING TO SACRIFICE OURSELVES UNLESS OUR DEMANDS ARE MET!

(Hassam looks at his watch)

I will give you ten seconds - then after that - I guess negotiating is over. If Doc Brown is hearing this. He should have sacrificed himself at that Mall.

Ten...

Agent Sanders panics.

SANDERS

Cmon lets not be rational here.

HASSAM

Nine

Eight

Seven

SANDERS

Oh shit. He's gonna do it.

HASSAM

Running out of time Agent. Six.

Five

Four

Authorities give themselves the sign of the cross. One officer rushes over to Sanders and hit him in the back.

OFFICER

For God's sakes, negotiate.

SANDERS

He's bluffing.

HASSAM

Three

Everyone in LA holds their breath.

Hassam puts his finger near the flip switch.

HASSAM

TWO!

SUDDENLY THREE SUPER SONIC BOOMS ARE HEARD, ALONG WITH THREE FLASHES OF LIGHT!

EXT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL. DMC DELOREAN TIME MACHINE.

Hassam is caught off guard the appearance of a Delorean appearing out of thin air and it screeches to a halt. Five of the Libyan Nationalists point their weapons at the time vehicle. The Gullwing door flips open.

EXT. 'DOC' EMMETT BROWN.

Doc Brown now aged 85, appears in a black suit and tie and a suit case. He sees the terrorists with their guns ready to fire.

Hassam Muskin steps forward astonished to see Doc Brown within a few feet of them. One of the the Libyans walks to the side of their leader.

LIBYAN

(Subtitles)

He looks older than before.

HASSAM

(subtitles)

A disguise of course.

Doc holds his arms up in the air, with the case in hand.

DOC

OK, boys lets not be too hasty.

Hassam paces himself towards Doc, looking anxious.

HASSAM

You betrayed us. That Plutonium we gave you was too build that bomb.

DOC

It's seems that it didn't take you long to get another erran boy to build you a real one. Tell me, who was the person or persons who negotiated in your new threat.

HASSAM

Sorry Doctor Brown, but that's confidential.

Now, will you sacrifice yourself for these millions

or will you kindly beg to have my comrades you somehow

outwitted on Saturday be released from jail? We know you

had a friend with you.

DOC

Not on your nelly.

HASSAM

Careful Doctor Brown a bullet proof vest won't

save you this time. I assure the next range of bullets

will not miss. In case your skull is thick - Silly me it

is - thick and dumb.

DOC

How about we negotiate without anyone dying?

HASSAM

And how do you suppose we do that?

(Hassam looks to the Delorean)

What is that?

DOC

Uh?

HASSAM

Don't tell me- something military?

Doc hesitates and throws the suitcase on the table and opens it. It's full of cash. Hassam eyes light up. He touches both ends of the case.

HASSAM

Well, well, well Doctor Brown. You do know how to try andmake

up for your mistakes.

DOC

I had hope I had - Theres ten million dollars

in that case - in exchange for the detonator

of course.

Hassam turns to his associate Terrorists. They just stare confused by recent events and await their leaders decision. Hassam turns back to Doc.

HASSAM

Well I guess the two we sent on their mission will have stay

in jail. Their failure will be our gain - You have a deal Doctor Brown.

EXT. DELOREAN. DOC BROWN.

Doc places the detonator in the trunk and then gets into the time machine with rand is about to close the gullwing door, when Hassam intercepts.

HASSAM

Your co-operationhas reprieved you from certain death.

Maybe we can share some hospitality in the future.

Doc nervously smiles and nods. Doc closes the Gullwing door. The time machine backs up and faces down the tunnel. Hassams associate calls him over.

LIBYAN

(subtitles)

Hey boss, take a look at this.

Hassam is handed a hundred dollar note and licks his finger and it smeers ink on the note. The Libyans have been given fake cash.

HASSAM

It fakes. THE MONEYS FAKE!

HE'S BETRAYED US AGAIN!

(Hassam turns and sees the Delorean speeding off down the tunnel)

GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU DOC BROWN!

Hassam and the other terrorists open fire, as Doc gets the Delorean up to Eighty eight miles per hour. Doc smiles to himself.

DOC

Mission accomplished.

(to himself)

The Fluxcipacitor lights up and Delorean heads off into the Space Time Continuum.

BACK TO THE FUTURE PART IV LOGO APPEARS

OPENING CREDITS

"BACK IN TIME" BY HUEY LEWIS AND THE NEWS PLAYS WITH SCENES FROM THE TRILOGY PLAYING INTO THE OPENING.


End file.
